gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Police Cruiser
2/5 (GTA IV) 5/5 (TBOGT; Wrecked variant) 1/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = Generic Taxi (needle) Police Taxi (dial texture) |inttxd = Generic Taxi |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} ---- }} ---- }} |modelname = police (All games) policew (TBOGT; Wrecked variant) |handlingname = POLICE (All games) FBI (TBOGT; Wrecked variant) |textlabelname = POLICE (All games) POLICE3 (TBOGT; Wrecked variant) |roadspawn = Yes (GTA IV) Parked (GTA V) No (TBOGT; Wrecked variant) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (All versions) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_Y_Cop_01 |roadspawngroups = }} ---- }} |roadspawnlicense = Police/Government Plate - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Vapid Police Cruiser is a four-door police sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description The Police Cruiser is one of the two main police cars used by the Liberty City Police Department in Grand Theft Auto IV and by the Los Santos Police Department in Grand Theft Auto V. The Police Cruiser is based on the Vapid Stanier, the first and second-generations in GTA IV and GTA V, respectively. When entering, the Police Cruiser gives a Combat Shotgun in Grand Theft Auto IV or Pump Shotgun in Grand Theft Auto V. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The first generation Police Cruiser is heavily based on the , though some aspects such as the grille more closely resemble the . Much of the design is also inspired by the , particularly in the headlight design, grille structure and some of the side profile. The dashboard instrument cluster consists of a tachometer, speedometer, fuel gauge and temperature gauge. It shares its livery design with that used on the Police Patrol (based on that of the with its decals almost identical to those of the ). The Police Cruiser's chassis is also shared with Vapid's NOOSE Cruiser and Taxi. The Police Cruiser does not appear as an obtainable nor controllable car in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars (as the Police Patrol is the only police car in the game), but does occasionally surface as an aesthetic element of "busted" sequences, when a pre-rendered depiction of a modified Police Cruiser may be seen. The sequences only appears in the Nintendo DS version of the game, as in other versions, the busted cutscenes are different. The vehicle also has a slick-top counterpart. While the version is only accessible with the use of mods or through the result of a spawning glitch, the model removes the external light-bar on the roof. This version lacks the lighting effects, yet still retains the siren in its usual form. The lack of its light bar makes it resemble real-life 1992 - 1997 NYPD . ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Police Cruiser returns with a modernized and lighter appearance than the GTA IV rendition, based on a 1998-2011 Crown Victoria Police Interceptor. Although the second generation is only available for police use, the first version still remains in the game as a civilian car (namely the Stanier). However, its usage is rather decreased, as the Police Interceptor has replaced the car as the LSPD's main vehicle for missions and wanted levels. The Police Cruiser boasts a white and black livery with LSPD markings, and is available with either a LED emergency light bar similar to what is seen on the Interceptor and a rotating halogen incandescent one. The skin is modeled on the LAPD's iconic police skin (obviously based on the , with the bearing the same look). The vehicle may spawn with different registration and aerial identification numbers, shared with the other LSPD vehicles. Current Design Gallery Second generation (GTA V)= |-| First generation (GTA IV)= Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Police Cruiser's high-performance engine produces an impressive amount of torque off the line, and accelerates well. It has restricted amounts of RPM, however, the RPM is still rather high for the vehicle type, considering its weight. Also, the engine feels as if it runs out of steam before the transmission switches gear. It has a higher top speed than its Declasse-branded competitor, but will not get there faster than the latest Bravado offering. The car's weakness lies in its poor suspension, as the car experiences incredible amounts of body roll and has a tendency to over steer off throttle. Stability is average at high speeds, but due to its very soft suspension the car does wallow and float about quite a bit. The car does appear to have some decent tires on it, however, which does help with improving the handling quality, if only just a bit. Crash deformation is also average, and the suspension does not take very long to start meandering one way or the other. The engine is not fragile, but is certainly not the toughest to destroy in the game. GTA IV Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The GTA V Police Cruiser, now based on the 2nd-generation Stanier chassis, handles differently than its 1st-generation Stanier predecessor in GTA IV (the 1st-gen Stanier appears in GTA V as a civilian car). Its suspension has been heavily stiffened, making rollovers less likely on flat terrain compared to the previous generation vehicle, at the cost of some turning ability. It also seems to have slightly better acceleration than the old vehicle, but it is still nowhere near the capabilities of the new Police Interceptor (which also goes by the in-game name "Police Cruiser"). However, the Stanier-based Police Cruiser does appear to be more strongly-built than the Police Interceptor, thanks to it's body-on-frame construction affording more durability than the Interceptor's unibody monocoque. The Interceptor will take only a relative few high-speed impacts before then engine starts to smoke, and also suffers from wheel locking after a decent quarter impact. The Stanier's engine is more durable, plus it takes a much harder crash to bend the front axle to the point that the wheel locks. Overall, the Police Cruiser is a decent choice for a pursuit car as it is sturdy and stable enough to withstand multiple impacts and still be controllable, and posses good traction. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = PoliceCruiser-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' PoliceCruiserSlickTop-GTAIV-front.png|The slick-top Police Cruiser in Grand Theft Auto IV, the result of a glitch. ((Rear quarter view) PoliceLivery-GTAIV.png|LCPD livery found on the Police Cruiser, also found on the Police Patrol. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' PoliceCruiser-GTACW-busted.png|A Police Cruiser seen in a cutscene when the player is busted in GTA Chinatown Wars. (DS version only) ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Screenshots ChasedVehicle-GTAV.jpg|A Police Cruiser chasing a Packer in a pre-release screenshot of the mission Pack Man. ChasedVehicle2-GTAV.jpg|A Police Cruiser chasing an Infernus. FiringMinigun-GTAV.jpg|A destroyed Police Cruiser. Obey9FChase-GTAV.jpg|A Police Cruiser chasing a 9F. Carbonizzare-Chase-GTAV.jpg|A Police Cruiser chasing a Carbonizzare. Veyron-GTAV.jpg|A Police Cruiser chasing an Adder. TrevorMotorbike-GTAV.jpg|Trevor escaping from the cops in a Sanchez (livery), with two Police Cruisers in the background. Arrests-GTAV.jpg|A screenshot of Franklin, with the LSPD performing an arrest and a Police Cruiser in the background. Screenshot-LSPD-GTA V.jpg|A Police Cruiser chasing a criminal in a Bati 801. PoliceCruiser-GTAV-Chase.png|A Police Cruiser chasing a Carbon RS. ;In-game PoliceCruiser-GTAV-front-ledlights.png|A Police Cruiser with LED roof lights. PoliceCruiser-GTAV-front-Lights.png|A Police Cruiser with lights and sirens activated, halogen lightbar. (Rear quarter view) ajmvapidcruisergtavinterior.jpg|Interior of the car in the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of GTA V. Vapid Police Cruiser - GTA V.jpg|Rear view of an LSPD Police Cruiser with a glitched LED light bar during the mission "The Good Husband". PoliceCruiser-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Police Cruiser on the Rockstar Games Social Club. PoliceCruiser-GTAV-Badges.gif|Livery. PackMan-Mission-GTAV.png|The Police Cruiser in the Rockstar Games Social Club job image of the mission Pack Man. Note the inverted emergency lights. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' LSPD Vapid Cruiser.jpg|The Police Cruiser featured in the GTA Online trailer. Special Variants *Another variant of the Police Cruiser in TBoGT, internally named "policew" (Although it still says "Police Cruiser" upon entry), exists as a completely wrecked but driveable version of the GTA IV Police Cruiser used during the intro cutscene of I Luv LC (more specifically, the burning police cars seen behind Luis). Depicted with a completely charred bodywork, the policew has no siren, non-functional lights and no radio, and emits a horn sounding like that of the Brickade's. Despite being a wreck, the policew is still vulnerable to damage from collisions and weapons. The vehicle shares the handling, sounds and the gxt entry with the Police Buffalo and the car is regarded as a conventional traffic vehicle which may also spawn in traffic if the player is driving a policew themselves. Aside mods or hacking, the policew is otherwise unobtainable in the game. The "policew" name presumably stands for "police wreck". Like the Brickade, it can be taken to a Pay 'n' Spray. Due to the fact that the policew shares assets with the aforementioned Police Buffalo, police chatter may refer it as a "Bravado sedan", despite being based upon a Vapid vehicle. Policew-TBoGT-front.png|The "policew" in The Ballad of Gay Tony. (rear quarter view) Use in Side-Missions ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In GTA IV, the majority of police vehicles are fitted with Police Computers, which can be accessed by pressing the L1 button (PlayStation 3), the LB button (Xbox 360), or the E key (PC), which lets Niko perform the vigilante side-mission, hence search for the most wanted criminals, monitor recent crimes in the area, search the police records and call for backup. Note that the latter feature is exclusive to GTA IV, and as such, mini-games cannot be played in The Ballad of Gay Tony or The Lost and Damned. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Occasionally found at any police station across all four boroughs. Either the Police Cruiser or Police Patrol may spawn. *Can be found outside a building on Mohawk Avenue with three police officers nearby. *Can be found commonly driving through streets, often in Algonquin. *Can be obtained by calling 911, then selecting "Police" in the Mobile Phone, one will arrive shortly after calling. *Can be found forming road-blocks when each borough is locked to the player, however, a 6-Star wanted level will be gained upon entry. *Pursuing the protagonists at wanted levels, from one star and above (although the higher its presence will be decreased in favour of other high-level police vehicles). *A significant amount of Police Cruisers may spawn in the rear parking lot of the Francis International Airport Police Station, more so than any other police station in the game. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Found at most police stations across Los Santos. *Seen responding in the mission The Long Stretch. *Seen in an Amanda side mission, where Amanda has been arrested, and is put in the back of one. *Seen responding to the tragedy in the mission The Bureau Raid. *One can sometimes be found parked at the Paleto Bay Sheriff's Office. *Always spawns in La Mesa Police Station parking lot. *Occasionally seen patrolling around Mission Row or Legion Square, not so far from the Mission Row Police Station. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' NOTE: Due to an insignificant amount of available research, the accuracy of the following locations is limited. *Rarely spawns at the Mission Row Police Station in free roam. *Rarely spawns at the Los Santos International Airport NOOSE station, though the ambient settings must meet two requirements: **The weather must be raining or clearing. **The time must be between 10 pm and 2 am. **Also, the player must have a 2 star wanted level, and preferably should enter the airport via Davis Avenue whilst losing the 2 star wanted level. The player should also be in a land vehicle for it to spawn successfully. **Rarely spawns on the Del Perro Pier, where it will be parked under an awning outside a police station. The time must be around 8 pm. *After finishing the Pacific Standard - Vans Heist Setup, immediately heading to the La Mesa Police Station may result in Police Cruisers spawning in both parking lots. *Note that once a Police Cruiser is obtained in GTA Online, it can be used as a seed to spawn more Police Cruisers at any police station in Los Santos. *Spawns during the Motorcycle Club challenge "Criminal Mischief" that can be initiated by the President. The cruiser will appear marked with a red shield icon on the mini-map, which gives more points for melee hitting it during the challenge. It can be jacked. Trivia General *In GTA IV multiplayer and GTA Online, like other emergency vehicles, the Police Cruiser sports a normal radio. *Like other emergency vehicles with roof-mounted strobe lights, the Police Cruiser's siren will malfunction by wailing in random, distorted pitches if the strobe light housing is significantly damaged by gunfire, falling objects, or rolling of the vehicle. The second and third sirens noises are also disabled, leaving the car with only the malfunctioning siren noise. *On the GTA IV DVD case, a Police Cruiser can be seen. However, the Police Cruiser on the case has the headlights and front bumper of a 1998–2011 Crown Victoria, when compared to the in-game model. The same applies to the GTA V DVD case. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *A bug exists in GTA IV where a fixed police car can be driven with a distorted siren, requiring the "repair car cheat," or, in multiplayer, a health kit. However, if the player turns off the siren while it is like this, then turns it back on, it will return to normal. It will also return to normal if the player attempts to use a secondary siren. *In the GTA IV Beta, the Police Cruiser had a registration number on the trunk, instead of the LCPD logo. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Police Cruiser in the first GTA V trailer is the GTA IV model, bearing the LSPD livery. **The same model with LED lights can be seen in the TV show Jack Howitzer, in the scene where Jack is arrested by the police. *The beta version of the Police Cruiser has the style of an actual LAPD cruiser with the word "police" being present on the car. *Similar to the Sheriff Cruiser and the Sheriff SUV, various pre-release screenshots depict the Police Cruiser with its blue lights on the left and red lights on the right. **Similarly, the Social Club job image of the mission Pack Man depicts the Police Cruiser with the inverted pattern (even though the vehicle itself does not make an appearance in the final release). *The fact that the Police Cruiser and the civilian version are not used very often in GTA V could be explained by the fact that real-life Crown Victorias have not been produced since 2011; however, the Sheriff Cruiser remains as the most used car by the LSSD in-game, and the Crown Victoria is still the most widely used cruiser in the real-life LAPD during the launch of the game. The car is was mostly replaced after a few years, not by the Ford Taurus Police Interceptor, but by the Ford Explorer Police Interceptor Utility, although a few Crown Victorias remain in service. *The rotator lightbar equipped Police Cruisers look very similar to older CVPIs used by the LAPD. *During The Good Husband, Amanda is arrested by the police and placed inside a Police Cruiser, and Michael has the option to help her. The Police Cruiser will spawn with the colored light filters flipped upward, giving the lightbar an odd appearance. **In the enhanced version, the vehicle spawns with no lightbar, making it a slicktop unit. *The Police Cruiser does not normally appear parked at police stations nor driving around in GTA Online, despite it making several appearances in GTA Online trailers (similar to how parked vans and roaming Taxis were removed). Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *From a distance, the Police Cruiser's wheels will not be correctly mirrored on the right-hand side of the vehicle, causing the inside of the wheel to be shown, even on the vehicle's highest level of detail model. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The bonnet's plastic trim leading off the grille is slightly asymmetrical, where the passenger side of the trim leads further back compared to the driver side. This also applies to all other uses of the second generation Stanier; the Sheriff's Cruiser, Unmarked Cruiser and Taxi. *The "Obey & Survive" decal on the driver-side of the car is slightly misplaced, where the second " is cut off and the second letter "e" is slightly cut off as well. See Also *Stanier - Civilian and base counterpart. *NOOSE Cruiser, Sheriff Cruiser and Unmarked Cruiser - Other emergency service counterparts. *Taxi - A Stanier-based vehicle sharing the same design. *Police Patrol - Declasse counterpart in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Police Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Emergency Vehicle Class Category:Sedans